User talk:Arre 320
ATTENTION!ATTENTION! AAAAA!THERE IS A USER CALLED SANITY PENGUIN!TELL EVERYONE YOU KNOW!THIS IS HIS EVIL DREADED PAGE:User:Sanity PenguinAAAAAAAA! Be my Friend! Put your name under here to be my friend!Write your name on the wiki and your penguin name so I will know who you are. User:Thylla123.Penguin:Thylla123 Tell me what your favorite cartoon character is! As you can guess by looking at my user page,My favorite is Spongebob! User:Super24daisy User:Thylla123 You're Invited! You're invited to the CPW Get Together!!! The server is Yukon at the Dojo! This is at Sunday the 3rd! This will be all day! Reply on user:happyface414's talk page! also see Get Together Hi! Hi I'm 4th hale. since you like spongebob i though you might be interested in this... also check up on current projects if you want to do something on this wiki. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] ( |talk| ) 15:50, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Signature (I wrote this on happyface414's page so i copied it here) making a signature anyway to make a signature you start off with (wikimarkup here) if youre not that good with wikimarkup and HTML ask somebody to help you make one on the watercooler or someones talk page. example: [[user:happyface414|happyface414( |talk|Club P) saving a signature to save your signature now youve got it go to the top of the page your on. youll see a bar saying happyface414 my talk watchlist and more in a blue shape. click on more and go to my preferencesand type in your signature in the signature part. then click save. (you may need to also select raw signature under the signature box) for Arre320: to make text appear ''italic put two apostrophes at the front and end of your writing. ('=apostrophe) to make text Bold put 3 apostrophes at the front and back of the text. to make it bold AND italic put 5 apostraphes (3+2=5) as for the font and color thats complicated wikimarkup. hope that helps, --user:4th hale ( |talk|Club P) 14:07, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Lets meet Arre lets meet. How about husky at the pizza parlor.--005tk 17:03, 1 August 2008 (UTC) where are you? Your edit to Club Penguin Wiki:Get Togther In the USA, it isn't the 3rd yet. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 15:18, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the comment Thanks for the comment, Arre 320!!!! :) --Sk8rbluscat 18:39, 3 August 2008 (UTC) You're Invited!!!!!!!!!!! You're invited to the 2nd CPW Get Together!!! The server is North Pole at the Iceberg! This is August 10! Reply and see more details on Get Together. Spread the word!! Flameboy875 03:51, 10 August 2008 (UTC) You're Invited!!!!!!!!!!! You're invited to the 2nd CPW Get Together!!! The server is North Pole at the Iceberg! This is August 10! Reply and see more details on Get Together. Spread the word!! Flameboy875 03:51, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Mancala Contest! There's a mancala Contest. here is the link: Club Penguin Wiki: Mancala Contest [[User:happface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|Talk]] 17:01, 12 August 2008 (UTC) I'll tell u to get different color Hey Arre 320! I will tell you to get a different color. Let me make ya a signature: [[User: Arre 320|Arre 320]] If you have something to say,say it! I will get code Arre 320 Talk 2 Me!!! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 20:50, 12 August 2008 (UTC) or [[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] SAY SOMETHING! 1 thing Use Raw Signature to get it to work ok! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 20:59, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Partay!!!! u're Invited to the THIRD Get together! Here is where it will be:3rd get Together: GIANT PIZZA PARTY!!!-August 17-Server:Flurry-Where? Pizza Parlor. Hope you can come! REPLY ON THIS PAGE!!:Get Together. [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|Talk]] 04:32, 13 August 2008 (UTC) My FAVORITE CARTOON IS... SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ROCKS!!!!! SPONGEBOB IS SO COOL!!!! -- Sk8rbluscat; TALK 2 ME 11:38, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, the only time that you hear me saying anything inappropriate is when I feel taht something is unfair or bad and should be cnanged. I almost always come out and end any fueds before its too late. Thanks though!--Соккпуппитс411 19:49, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Yes yes send invites out. [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|Talk]] 19:53, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah I know SpongeBob: "Yeah, I know! Isn't it great?" Patrick: "Uhhhh. I don't get it." Squidward: "What are you doing SpongeBob & Patrick?" SpongeBob & Patrick: "I don't know. Nothing bad." Squidward: "You have DESTROYED MY HOUSE!!!!!" Those are my favorite SpongeBob lines... EVER!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi Hi Arre 320!!!=> -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 21:15, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Spongebob Wiki There is a Wiki that is all about SpongeBob!!! It's called SpongeBob SquarePants Wiki Just click SpongeBob SquarePants Wiki to get there!!!--AgentSk8r My Talk 00:17, 22 August 2008 (UTC) How... How did you get the link to your talk page to work? mine doesn't... --Freeloh Talk to me people! 00:30, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Nevermind. --Freeloh Talk to me people! 00:31, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Spongebob Squarepants You forgot some of my favorite quotes: ---- You can view every memorable quote from every Spongebob episode here!!!! ---- (Mr. Krabs draws a picture of a ghost on a piece of notebook paper. Attaching it to a piece of string, he dangles it over Spongebob's bed, through an adjacent window) Mr. Krabs: (In a haunting manner) OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Spongebob: (Terrified) OH MY GOSH! A FLYING SHOPPING LIST!! (Mr. Krabs, remembering that the opposite page was recently used as list of groceries, quickly remedies his error by flipping the page over, revealing his claw in the process. Interestingly, Spongebob does not notice the shiny red object flipping the paper over.) Mr. Krabs: I'M NOT A SHOPPING LIST, I'M A GHOOOOOOOOOOSSTT!! Spongebob: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! ---- Blue Fish with Dorsal Fin (BFWDF): Well, maybe we wouldn't sound so bad if we didn't have a guitarist with ''big, meaty, claws!' Mr. Krabs: What did you say, punk? BFWDF: (spitting in the process) BIG, MEATY CLAWS!!!! Mr. Krabs: Well, these claws ain't just for attracting mates! ---- Patrick: NO, NOT THAT!! NOT SPRAY-ON DEODERANT!!! AAAHHH!!! ---- Here is my father's favorite: Squidward: Well, I once heard that people talk louder when they want to sound smart, isn't that right, Plankton? Plankton: (screams) CORRECT! Squidward: So, here's my theory: if we all play really loud, we may sound good. A one, and a two, and a one two three... (Squidward's band plays so loudly that the frequency shatters the glass windows of the auditorium.) Squidward: Okay... maybe if we play so softly, nobody would notice how bad we are... ---- Spongebob is a brilliant piece of fun-filled entertainment. Thank you for sending me down memory lane... Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 00:55, 22 August 2008 (UTC) wanna meet? Arre 320, do you wanna meet me on Club Penguin? I'm on Mittens at ice berg now. --AgentSk8r My Talk 15:26, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Box thing To make it, put a space in the beginning of a line before typing ANYTHING else. In the edit section, see how I put a space before it. Look at this. ___ _____ _____ _____ / _ \ |____ |/ __ \| _ | / /_\ \_ __ _ __ ___ / /`' / /'| |/' | | _ | '__| '__/ _ \ \ \ / / | /| | | | | | | | | | __/ .___/ /./ /___\ |_/ / \_| |_/_| |_| \___| \____/ \_____/ \___/ -- wuz heer!]] 17:11, 23 August 2008 (UTC) ASCII for you ___ _____ _____ _____ / _ \ |____ |/ __ \| _ | / /_\ \_ __ _ __ ___ / /`' / /'| |/' | | _ | '__| '__/ _ \ \ \ / / | /| | | | | | | | | | __/ .___/ /./ /___\ |_/ / \_| |_/_| |_| \___| \____/ \_____/ \___/ --AgentSk8r My Talk 17:12, 23 August 2008 (UTC) That's EXACTLY what I put... :| -- wuz heer!]] 17:18, 23 August 2008 (UTC)